1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to transmitting and receiving data in a network established by using an audio/video (AV) interface, and more particularly, to transmitting and receiving data based on a secured path bandwidth in a network established by using an AV interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A source device for providing audio/video (AV) data and a sink device for receiving and reproducing the AV data from the source device are connected to each other based on a predetermined AV interface.
For example, the source device and the sink device may be connected based on an AV interface such as a digital visual interface (DVI) or a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) for transmitting digital AV data.